


Snapchat Story

by MsRenai21



Series: Innocence [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Fuckbuddies, Vaginal Sex, just two friends having fun with each other, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRenai21/pseuds/MsRenai21
Summary: Plumeria likes to tease Guzma with naughty pictures over Snapchat without ever taking it further. This time, however, she offers him more than just a few pictures.





	Snapchat Story

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 4 years prior to the events of Sun/Moon. Guzma and Plumeria are 21 years old.

Plumeria lies curled up in her bed, covers all the way up to her chin, her puffy eyes closed, and her Salazzle in her arms. She nuzzles closer to her, addicted to the soothing warmth of her Pokémon’s body, and lets out a content sigh. Her Salazzle chitters lowly in response, wrapping her tail around Plumeria’s ankle.

“You’re probably not gonna let me get out of bed today, are you?” Her Salazzle shakes her head “no.” “But, Sally, I’m fine today. Promise.” Sally grumbles, and Plumeria can feel the slight vibration against her body.

Despite Sally’s warning, Plumeria lets go of her briefly to stretch and allow herself to fully wake up. As her arms come back down from the long, satisfying stretch, Plumeria reaches over Sally’s head and retrieves her phone to check on anything she missed. Her brows furrow and she makes a little “tsk” when she realizes she’s slept well into the afternoon, something she’s not used to doing nor likes to do. Even though she strained herself to the point of passing out the day before, she can’t stand to be idle for too long.

Sally squints her purple eyes at Plumeria, glaring disapprovingly at her. “What? I said I’m fine. I’ve got stuff to do today…I think.” _I had to meet a few grunts to talk…but that was earlier. I hope they’re okay._

Plumeria taps the green message icon, her stomach turning in knots as she glances at the multitude of messages awaiting her, probably complaining that she never showed up to see anyone today. She quickly goes down the list of new texts, reading only the small preview and never clicking on their actual names. Letting out a deep breath, she relaxes considerably, seeing that they were all from the grunts she was supposed to see earlier; they were making sure she was doing fine and telling her to take it easy. _Wait, though, if they don’t need me then…?_ Plumeria scrolls through the messages, finding Guzma’s name and reads the five new texts from him.

**From: Startling Bug Man**  
-yooo dont wrry about anything today I gotchu  
-you better stay in bed  
-i swear to god plumes if i see you up this morning im gonna slamdunk you in the trash  
-how tf you wake up like this every morning jesus fuck  
-im dead im literally dead its too gd early

Plumera erupts into a fit of giggles, delighted at her friend’s pain. Part of her wonders if he’s off snoozing to make up for the sleep he lost; the other part feels strangely warm and giddy that he even did that for her without her asking. Even with his tough exterior and intimidating height, Guzma seems to have a soft spot in him, which helped get them past the awkward acquaintance phase into a close and fun friendship.

As she goes in to type a reply text, she has a much more different idea about how to reply to him, and exits out of the app, moving her thumb over the bright yellow icon for Snapchat. The app loads, opening up the camera in seconds, focusing the frame on Sally.

With a smirk, Plumeria mutters, “Hey, Salgal, why don’t you give a big ol’ smile for your favorite friend, Guzma?” Sally immediately responds with a frown, growling quietly. Plumeria takes the picture anyway and types in a caption, saying, “Sally thanks you for your sacrifice today.” As the Snap finds its way to Guzma, Plumeria sets her phone down for a moment to grab Sally’s cheeks and squashes them under her palms. “Who’s my pretty girl, huh? Who’s my stinky lizard girl?” Sally opens her mouth, protesting weakly with a guttural trill. Her grip on Plumeria’s ankle tightens and she shifts, draping herself fully on top of the other’s body.

How can Plumeria even think of leaving the bed after that?

The phone lights up moments later, showing a notification from Snapchat; Guzma sent her something. _Well, he’s awake._ She opens up the app once more, clicks his name, and is greeted with a blurry image with the caption “bitch go tf to sleep gd,” followed by a clearer shot of the spray paint-covered floor of his room, captioned “also i dont need sallys approval.”

Plumeria returns to the camera screen, switching it to the front lens. She almost wants to laugh at the hilarious sight before her: the comforter up to her chin, her pink and yellow pigtails spread out in all different directions, and her bare, undecorated face pressed into the white pillow. Sally’s snout manages to make it into the frame, completing the catastrophe.

Regardless of how messy it is, Plumeria holds up a peace sign with her hand next to her cheek, pursing her lips obnoxiously before taking the picture. “Ok but what about my approval?” is entered into the text box and sent off. Guzma’s reply comes quick.

He mimics her selfie pose, deliberately making it worse; Plumeria laughs out loud.

This exchange goes on for a while longer, eventually moving back to regular texts as sending Snaps became tedious for them, mainly because Guzma got lazy. The conversation shifts into general small talk and playful insults (the usual) but Plumeria doesn’t feel right for not properly thanking him.

**To: Startling Bug Man**  
-dude srsly thanks for yesterday n today  
-it means a lot

The reply pops up immediately.

**From: Startling Bug Man**  
-ya ok sure  
-shit u owe me so much

Plumeria smirks.

**To: Startling Bug Man**  
-oh? whatever can i do for the meanest hardest guy around??

**From: Startling Bug Man**  
-keep talkin like that and i might be the hardest guy in more ways than one ;))

**To: Startling Bug Man**  
-fuck off omgggg

Plumeria covers her face with one hand, dropping her phone facedown, and giggles once more at his blatant flirting. Sally, being all too familiar with how their conversations go, rolls her eyes and groans.

An idea springs into Plumeria’s head faster than an Arcanine’s Extreme Speed. She sits up quickly, disrupting Sally’s resting spot, and picks her phone up once more. Returning to Snapchat, Plumeria switches the camera to face her and gets ready to send Guzma a wonderful surprise. She makes herself a little more presentable by fixing her pigtails and holding the phone at a better angle. Once she’s satisfied, Plumeria adjusts her top ever so slightly, pushing her sleeve down her shoulder to reveal a tantalizing amount of smooth, golden skin. She assumes her usual stoic expression, but keeps a hint playfulness in her eyes as she takes the snap.

She sends it off eagerly, smirking devilishly.

Before Guzma even has a chance to reply, Plumeria is setting up to take another rather naughty picture for him. She’s done this before, so it’s no big deal at all; hell, she even has the added bonus of teasing her large friend. It’s way too easy to get him flustered with this stuff, especially when she almost gets to the point of sending a nude but deflecting it with something silly; the stream of messages filled with gibberish text and angry shouting is the best reward out of it all.

However, maybe just this once she’ll be kind enough to offer him something better for his good deed.

**From: Startling Bug Man**  
-this is a fuckin trap and u kno it  
-i aint fallin for this shit again

“Says the guy who already took screenshots of my snaps,” Plumeria mumbles to herself. Sally groans behind her, startling her. She whirls around, leaning over the side of her bed to grab Sally’s Ultra Ball and return her for a little while. As the ball opens up, emitting a red light to retract her Pokémon, Plumeria apologizes for the abruptness of her action, promising to make it up to her later on; she just needs a little privacy for now.

Now that she’s alone and has more room on her bed to experiment, Plumeria lies back down, snapping a few more quality and sultry pictures of herself, sending them only to Guzma, of course. She hasn’t heard anything from him other than his protests on whether or not this’ll be a “trap,” but she’s enjoying the fact that he’s looking at them immediately after she sends them off, since the little red square next to his name is always empty. With a low chuckle and a naughty grin, Plumeria discards her tank top completely, baring her chest. She lifts the phone up, incorporating much of her body as she can in the frame, and taps the little circle once it’s to her liking.

Plumeria looks over the picture a few times to make sure it’s good enough to send off. Surprisingly, she’s never sent a nude shot to anyone before, let alone to a friend and someone she’s really attracted to, so she’s quite proud of how it came out. The shot focuses mainly on her body with most of her face cut from the top; what’s visible are her soft lips, parted slightly with the tiniest hint of amusement. Her heart hammers in her chest the more she lingers and it takes her a moment of hesitation until she finally moves onto the next screen, tapping on Guzma’s name.

Once it’s sent, she tosses her phone back on the pillow, refusing to look at it. She’s being bombarded with all sorts of feelings from embarrassment, nervousness, and arousal. Despite all this, Plumeria smiles through the blush forming on her cheeks, wondering what in the hell she’s gonna say to Guzma after this.

\--

Nothing.

A few days have passed since Plumeria’s fun with Snapchat and not a single word has been spoken between her and Guzma about it. Part of her is relieved in a way, but the other part is worried if she may have done something wrong. Maybe no news just means good news with him; that’s how it always has been.

Regardless of her worries, Plumeria relaxes comfortably in Guzma’s huge king-sized bed, going through her blog on her laptop, while Guzma does the same in his throne. They sit in a comfortable silence, but Plumeria has been noticing something off about him. He looks nervous and keeps bouncing his leg.

It could be anything, but Plumeria is entertaining the idea that he’s thinking about those snaps.

Focusing her attention back on her computer, Plumeria opens up Skype, clicking on Guzma’s horrible username of “Boss Man Guzma,” and starts to type out a message.

**To: Boss Man Guzma**  
-what’s up with the leg bro?  
-wanna tone it down a bit?

Guzma offers a questionable side glance to her before typing out his reply in a hurried manner.

**From: Boss Man Guzma**  
-aint nothin  
-lmao go away

She raises an eyebrow at him and he slightly turns to meet her gaze, furrowing his own.

“Oh, yeah, so scary. Knock off the leg shit; it’s so noisy.”

“Mind your own business, hoe.”

“I’m tryin’ but your shit’s gettin’ on my nerves.”

To Plumeria’s misfortune, Guzma turns his leg bouncing into stomping his foot on the ground, creating even more noise. Throughout it all, he maintains eye contact with her and Plumeria simply shakes her head before returning to her computer. She swipes to the side on the trackpad and goes back to mindless blogging all while keeping an eye on her friend.

He stops stomping his foot down but quickly resumes bouncing his leg with the addition of shaking his wrists, specifically the left one so that his watch slides around, creating more noise; this is another nervous tick of his that she learned about previously.

Plumeria ignores it, opting for her blog in the meantime. Other than the watch’s jingling and the muffled taps of Guzma’s heel against the carpeted floor, the room is comfortably silent and she feels content. To think that becoming Team Skull’s Admin just a year ago ended up getting her a pretty cool friend and wonderful access to his soft, humongous bed.

“So, what the fuck was up with those pics, huh?” Guzma blurts out moments later, crossing his arms and glancing at Plumeria. His hard, scarred face shows the tiniest hint of red and Plumeria can’t help but smile.

“I dunno.”

“The fuck you mean ‘you dunno’?”

Plumeria shrugs. Her smile grows wider. “You complainin’?”

“You know the fuck I’m not! I enjoyed those pictures because who knows when I’ll ever be graced with them again.”

“Well, why not right now?”

Guzma’s head and body turn so fast in his throne that he looks like he could fall out at any moment. His eyes are wide with disbelief and Plumeria thinks his goofiness and eagerness is endearing.

“What’s that mean? Huh, Plumy?”

“I mean, you can see them now. In person.”

The red blush that was once barely visible is now coating his cheeks clearly. He stares hard, unable to say anything for a brief moment before he finally opens his mouth to ask, “D-D’you mean that?”

Plumeria nods, closing her laptop and leaning over the bed to neatly place it underneath. She returns to her original position, casually resting her head in her hand, lying on her side and facing him. Her heart starts beating faster at her own invitation, surprised yet excited to be doing this and more than happy with Guzma’s reactions so far.

“Wanna come here? It’s awfully lonely on the bed.” Before Plumeria even has a chance to finish her statement, Guzma’s up on his feet, taking two big steps before flopping down on the bed beside her, causing the whole thing to creak and protest in response to his size. They’re so close together, much more than Guzma would usually allow; for a split second, Plumeria feels honored.

“You sure you really mean this?”

“Yes, Guzma.”

“What prompted this?”

“I think you’re hot and I like you enough to trust you.”

Guzma squirms and shifts his gaze away momentarily while Plumeria lies there amused. With a quick, deep breath, she chances a touch, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, and is pleased when he doesn’t flinch.

“W-What’re we doin’? Just showin’ or…?”

“Hmm, I dunno. Why don’t we just have some fun and find out?”

“Plumy, for fuck’s sake, I need a clear description here. Give me a goddamn dissertation on what you want! I’m not willin’ to do shit unless I know you’re okay with it.” Plumeria is taken aback slightly, surprised by his genuine concern for consent. She feels even warmer and her heart flutters.

“I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

A pause. Guzma slowly puts his hands on Plumeria’s shoulders, looking at her intensely as his grin grows wider with excitement. Plumeria swallows, her lips parted to allow for soft pants as she considers making the first move.

“Tell me to stop if ya wanna. And, uh, don’t touch my neck under any circumstance.” Before Plumeria can think about his request, Guzma pulls her towards him, crashing their lips together. It’s rough and abrupt and Plumeria isn’t even sure this could be counted as a kiss, but it doesn’t matter. She moves her hand up from his shoulder and to his cheek, heeding his earlier warning about his neck, and cups it gently, her palm tickled by the layer of scruffy hair.

His hands slide down to her waist, jerking her forward to grind against her hips. She gasps quietly as he groans and, for a split second, Plumeria can’t believe what she’s doing. Tilting her head to the side, she deepens their kiss, boldly licking his lips to be let in. He eagerly accepts, running his tongue along hers as he pulls her closer against him.

It’s hot. Before long, Plumeria breaks away from the kiss, taking a breath as she looks back at Guzma’s now soft gray eyes.

“You doin’ good?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Good.” Guzma pulls her in for another kiss, this time only marginally softer than before. His grip is still tight on her, but his hands begin to roam over her body, eliciting a shiver from her. Working off her boldness from earlier, Plumeria moves her hands away from his face and grips his hoodie, nudging it off of him. It’s simply discarded to the floor and forgotten while Plumeria runs her hands over his thick, bare arms.

Guzma chuckles lowly as she admires them, her yellow eyes shining in delight. When he flexes them, she lets out a pleased little noise that makes them both start laughing.

“Damn, babe. I ain’t even undressed yet an’ you already nuttin’ over shit.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again.” This time Plumeria pulls him back in, grabbing him and pulling him on top of her. Guzma makes a pleased noise, smiling into the kiss as he settles down on her, pressing his hard-on against her thigh. Plumeria shudders when she feels it, letting her mind go wild with what she could do with it.

She continues to work on getting him topless, pausing to remove his annoying, clunky chain necklace, being mindful of his neck. She tosses it aside and it lands with a thud on the ground and she swears for just a moment she could feel Guzma jump. She quickly forgets about that, however, when she removes his white shirt, leaving his chest bare. Once it’s gone, Guzma starts kissing his way down her jaw and neck. His hands work their way down her sides, enjoying the curve of her hips before slowly and teasingly sliding them under the bottom of her tank top. Her breath shudders and she can’t figure out what to focus on more: his hot breath and lips against her neck or his large hands greedily exploring every inch of her torso.

Before he has the chance to leave a mark, Guzma pulls away from her neck, looking down at her with lust-filled eyes as he grabs onto her tank top, practically ripping the small garment off of her. He takes a moment to admire her small, bare breasts.

“Heh, you’re lookin’ just like you did in that pic.” Guzma leans down, whispering into her ear, “except you’re lookin’ a lot prettier in person.”

“Thanks.” Plumeria smirks. He kisses her cheek quickly and finally grabs her breasts, gripping them tight, and squeezes them. To Plumeria, it’s barely anything, no matter how much pressure he puts on them; her breasts are the complete opposite of sensitive.

Guzma notices that he’s not getting much of a reaction out of her and stops to look down at her once more. “Am I doin’ somethin’ wrong, or…?”

“Nah, you good. I just can’t feel it.” She shrugs.

“What? What d’ya even mean?”

“I don’t feel it.” To demonstrate, Plumeria pinches her own nipple between her fingers and wiggles her entire tit around, focusing on the tiniest sensation it brings. “See? Not a damn thing.”

“What the fuck, Plumy.”

“I dunno, man. Look, don’t focus on them too much ‘cause you won’t get far. Just keep goin’ down.” Plumeria shrugs, resting her hand back on Guzma’s arm. “Unless, I dunno, grabbin’ titties is what gets you off, then go for it.” Guzma snickers, kissing her sweetly on the lips before settling back down on her chest. He gives her boobs another playful squeeze while trailing kisses down to her taut, tattooed stomach. She shivers as his hands begin to follow, sliding down her sides and gripping her hips.

Plumeria’s hands rest on Guzma’s head, her fingers tangling in his soft, feathery white hair as he works his way lower. Her breathing grows heavier the closer he gets to her crotch and she spreads her legs wider. When his fingers wrap around the hem of her sweatpants, tugging on them lightly, she lays her head back in anticipation, panting quietly through parted lips.

Nothing happens.

“You still okay?”

“Yes, Guzma.”

Without wasting another second, Guzma grips her pants tight and tugs them and her panties down forcefully with a big grin on his face. He tosses both articles to the side, uniting them with the other discarded clothing. Plumeria shivers as hungry eyes look over every inch of her body and she turns her head away to hide a blush. She almost squeaks when she feels his large hands spread her legs apart and he places kisses sporadically on her hips, trailing down to her thighs.

When she finally looks down at him, she feels a longing heat in between her legs, aching to have him closer to her.

Guzma moves further down, his smug grin plastered to his face as every little touch gets a reaction out of her. He lightly sucks on the sweet, sensitive skin of her inner thigh while keeping his eyes down, his curious hand finally coming up to explore her lips. Plumeria’s breath hitches in her throat at the slight contact and she keeps watching him, feeling hotter by the second.

She can’t wait to get to him.

Her legs tremble with excitement as Guzma feels around, sliding his fingers through her slit. He chuckles lowly, but Plumeria’s too focused on his touch to even care. She can tell just how wet she is by how easily he rubs against her and she huffs out in disappointment when his fingers gloss over her entrance, seemingly doing so on purpose. When his fingers go back up, passing over her clit, Plumeria tenses up sharply, her face showing her discomfort; Guzma takes his hand away immediately, watching her closely.

“What? What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“G-Gah, fuck. Sorry, ugh. Don’t touch my clit; ‘s too sensitive for that,” Plumeria explains, taking a deep breath.

“S-Shit, I don’t even know where your clit is.” Guzma tries to inspect further without touching, but Plumeria beats him to it. She reaches down, locating the nub rather quickly with experienced hands.

“Leave this alone and focus on everything else.”

“First ya tits don’t feel shit and now ya clit’s too damn sensitive. Your body’s fuckin’ weird.”

Plumeria feigns sadness, planting her hand on her chest. “Oh, I’m hurt now. I’m letting you indulge on this incredible body of mine and you complain? Guess you must not want me that ba—“

“No, no! I want you! I wanna do this! Your body’s great, Plumes! The best I’ve ever seen!” Guzma interrupts, quickly sitting up and grabbing her arms. It’s Plumeria’s turn to laugh, charmed by his eagerness. She grabs his face gently and pulls him in for another kiss.

“I wanna touch you for a bit. Will you let me do that?” she asks quietly, her voice low and serious. Guzma nods, already pulling down his own baggy pants while Plumeria watches, her own eyes filled with curiosity and lust. His dick springs out from its confines and she has to take a moment to thank whomever graced her with this opportunity to begin with.

“Hey, you. Eyes up here,” Guzma teases as he reclines next to her, eyebrow raised with a smirk. Plumeria lets out a set of fake laughs and turns to face him, running her hands up and down his body, dipping low enough to feel the rough curls of his dark hair. He watches her intently, chewing on his lip as she leans forward to kiss his chest, working her way down just as he did with her. He lets out a shaky breath as she stops just above his cock.

Plumeria takes it gently in her hand and looks back at Guzma, delighted by how into this he already is. “So, uh, what do I need to do exactly?” Wordlessly, he pulls her into a deep kiss while placing his hand on top of hers, wrapping them both around his dick. He pumps his dick a few times with their hands before taking his away to occupy them with her pussy. Plumeria moans softly against him when his long, thick fingers reacquaint themselves with her lips, sliding carefully through the slickness to avoid her clit.

They stay connected like this with Plumeria slowly stroking the full length of his cock while Guzma slips his fingers inside of her. When Plumeria pulls away briefly to catch her breath, Guzma uses his free hand to pull her back, sliding their tongues together again as he keeps his grip on her. All the while, his fingers thrust deeper and harder inside of her, causing her movements and strokes on his cock to become jerky.

She can barely keep up with everything happening and eventually she lets go of his cock to keep his hand pressed against her. Once more, she pulls away from their kiss to regain her breath, panting and moaning as he sucks on her neck.

“I-I want you _n-now._ I-In me…”

Guzma doesn’t need to hear it twice for him to take his hand away, earning a sad whimper from Plumeria. He rolls her over, settling in between her legs, and hovers over her, his hands on either side of her head. Their eyes meet, both dark with desire, gazing at each other as if they’re the only two souls in existence.

“W-Wait, shit,” Guzma mutters, leaning over the side of his bed to search underneath it.

“What’s up?” Plumeria asks, confused. Guzma grunts and curses while hanging over the side and Plumeria can’t help but laugh at how easily he can go from serious and sexy to goofy in just a few short seconds. “What are you doin’?”

“Gettin’ a condom. Damn!” he shouts while still rummaging around under his bed. Throughout this ordeal, he’s pressed hard against her, causing Plumeria to blush a little at how close his hard cock is to her groin. She shudders lightly at the thought of him finally inside of her.

With a deep grunt, Guzma heaves himself up from the side, smiling with the corner of the condom’s packet between his teeth. Plumeria covers her face, chuckling.

“You’re so damn cute.”

“Thanks. I know,” mutters Guzma as he grabs the packet, ripping it open unceremoniously. He moves quickly to roll it onto him, clearly excited and eager to get to her. Once it’s on securely, Guzma hovers over her once more, keeping his dick close to her pussy. “You ready?”

“Y-Yeah.”

That’s all he needed to move to action. Guzma grips one her legs, spreading them further as he slides himself inside of her, watching her face carefully. Plumeria pants slightly, gripping the sheets below her; he’s much bigger than expected, but having her walls stretched by his cock feels so amazing to her. Once he’s fully in, Guzma pauses, never taking his eyes away from Plumeria as she winces and pants hard.

“F-Fuck,” Plumeria breathes, wanting him to be closer to her like before. “You can move. ‘S okay.”

Guzma nods and starts off slow, letting out low groans the more he moves inside of her. He presses his body against hers once more, keeping her leg up with his arm, and kisses her neck softly, close to her ear. He whispers, “You feel so fuckin’ good, babe. You took me in so easily.”

Plumeria wraps her arms around his shoulders, whispering back, “’cause I wanted you for a while now. So, please, fuck me harder already; I can take it.” She kisses him on the lips, so full of need and desire for him. No matter how close he is to her now, pressed up against her and even inside of her, filling every bit of her up, it’s not enough to Plumeria.

She craves more.

Without hesitation, Guzma does as she requests, moving and thrusting harder inside of her, grunting from the pleasure it gives him. He latches onto her neck once more, nipping and sucking on it, but moving down further just before he can leave a mark. Plumeria moans louder with each hard thrust, whimpering out praises and pleas for him to move faster.

Everything. She wants everything from him.

Plumeria closes her eyes and forgets about the world around them. Anything and everything that lies just beyond the bed means nothing to her in this moment. She can’t even think about anything other than the heat coiling in her body and the indescribable pleasure in between her legs. The only sounds that hit her ears are her own pants, Guzma’s groans, and that of their bodies meeting with each rough, jerky thrust. It’s when Guzma starts to hit her sweet spot that Plumeria truly focuses on nothing but him.

“S-Shit! R-Right there, please! Keep doin’ that, baby!”

Guzma continues wordlessly, grunting and groaning as he moves faster inside of her, greedy for his own pleasure and release. He slides himself out almost completely, leaving his head inside, before slamming back into her hard, which gets the most delightful sounds from her. Plumeria’s much more vocal now since he found exactly how she likes it and he works to keep hearing more. His fingers dig into her leg while his other hand grabs onto her hip and does the same, leaving small bruises on her dark skin. Plumeria feels like she’s in heaven, but can’t find the words to beg him to grip harder. It’s too hard to think.

“P-Plumes, f-fuck, Plumes! B-Baby, I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.”

“Then h-hurry up and come in me.” After a few sloppy thrusts and deep grunts, Guzma comes hard, pressing himself as deep as he can inside of her. His breath is ragged and shaky as he tiredly moves in her, riding out the rest of his orgasm before flopping down on her. She hugs him close to her, pressing soft kisses to his sweaty forehead as he regains his breath.

“Feelin’ good?” Guzma can only nod. “That’s good, but you know I’m not done yet, right?” Guzma nods again.

He lifts himself up off of her and pulls out, getting a gasp out of her. Sloppily, he pulls the condom off of him with shaking hands and shoves it back into the open packet, tossing it aside. He drops back down on the bed next to her and pulls her close, leaving small kisses over her cheek, eventually turning needy as he brings her lips against his. Guzma’s hand trails down the length of her body, stopping to lightly squeeze one of her breasts before dipping down in between her legs.

Plumeria pants lightly into their kiss, only breaking away a few times for a quick breath while his fingers slip inside of her again. It’s nowhere near the same thickness of his dick, but it feels amazing to her nonetheless; she was getting close just before he came.

“Mmm, damn, you’re still so fuckin’ wet, babe. You liked havin’ ya boy deep inside ya, huh?”

“Oh my god, don’t start,” Plumeria almost begs, her voice breathy. Guzma chuckles and watches her face again, his gray eyes meeting with half-lidded yellow ones.

“You’re lookin’ gorgeous. You make really pretty faces when you’re like this,” he whispers softly, his fingers searching for that same spot from earlier that made her so noisy. It doesn’t take long for him to find it, and it’s Plumeria’s sudden gasp that lets him know that he did well.

Plumeria spreads her legs wider, hooking one over Guzma’s side, and moves her hips to meet with his hand. She gazes up at him for a brief moment, taking note of how soft and full of wonder his expression is. She doesn’t focus on it too long, however, as the familiar ache and coiling heat begin to well up inside of her. Her movements become sloppy and her back arches off of the bed the closer she gets to her climax.

In the heat of the moment, Plumeria reaches her hand down to her crotch, feeling around for her clit. She can only ever touch it when she gets to this point and with a few greedy rubs and heavy panting, Plumeria comes hard around Guzma’s fingers, arching her back high. She gasps out his name in breathy pants while her body begins to calm down from its moment of intense pleasure. After it all, Guzma retrieves his now-soaked fingers and Plumeria lands heavily back onto the bed, immediately rolling on her side and resting against Guzma’s chest.

“Fuck me,” Plumeria sighs.

“I just did, fucker.”

“You know what I meant, dick.”

“Was it good?” Guzma asks curiously, his voice still soft.

Plumeria smiles and brings him down for a sweet kiss, cupping his cheek gently. “Yeah, it was amazin’.” Guzma smiles back at her. He wraps one arm around her, his hand resting on the small of her back while the other grabs his wrinkled, green comforter and pulls it over them. Plumeria keeps her arms tucked in front of her, putting her hands on his chest, reveling in his warmth.

They stay quiet like this for a long time, just holding each other and relaxing after their rigorous activity.

“So, how was that for your first time? Ain’t you happy to be fuckin’ a virgin?” Plumeria asks with a sly grin, looking up at Guzma expectantly.

“Oh my god, Plumes, _please_ don’t tell me you believe in that bullshit. Virginity ain’t a real thing.” He plants his palm firmly over his face, letting out a deep sigh, almost like a growl.

“Nah, don’t worry, I don’t. But it ain’t gonna stop me from bringin’ it up. I like messin’ with you ‘cause you fall for it too easily.”

“Fuck you.”

Plumeria responds by pursing her lips, making obnoxious kissy noises. He frowns but accepts her offer, giving her a small peck on the lips. She settles against the pillow, letting out a content sigh from how comfortable she feels in his large, soft bed and being in his embrace. She doesn’t even care if this was a one-time thing that’ll never happen again; she’s just glad to be in this moment, especially with someone she considers her best friend.

“You gonna sleep?” Guzma asks, his words distorted by an uncovered and obnoxious yawn. Plumeria rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, probably. Looks like you should too.”

“So, uh…what d’you wanna do about this?” Guzma looks away, his brows furrowed with discomfort. “Wanna do it again sometime?”

Plumeria blinks in disbelief and remains quiet for a few minutes, considering the offer. Guzma waits patiently, trailing his fingers gently up and down her back. “I mean, I guess.” She shrugs.

“Yes or no, god. Always with this cryptic shit.”

“Yes, I’d like to,” she confirms. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m fuckin’ my boss.”

“Goddamn gold digger.”

“Hey, I ain’t gettin’ anything extra outta this except for your dick. Okay, listen,” Plumeria pauses, grabbing his face to make him look at her before continuing, “if we’re gonna be whatever this is – fuckbuddies, I think – then I just gotta say, I wanna be exclusive, m’kay?”

“Aight.” Guzma moves her hands away from his face. “You’re my one and only fuckfriend. The only thing I want to request is more pictures from you. And no more teasing me with blurry or black screens from Snapchat either! Fuckin’ cocktease.”

Plumeria bursts into a fit of giggles. “Aight, aight. Fair enough. Go to sleep, Guzma. Your eyes look like they can’t keep open any longer.”

He does as she says, settling against his own pillows and holding her close. He dozes off quickly with a smile on his face and Plumeria falls asleep right along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT! I can't believe I wrote this but here it is; their first official time in the AU. Ain't they cute?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
